


Fire of Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! This is my second explicit writing ever, the first being a "commission" (for in-game money) that I deleted. This is a story featuring my OC trainer, Adam, and his Delphox. Adam is only 16, though I don't think that really impacts this particular work. Just saying it for the record, I guess. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire of Soul

“Oh, Brock! Your Onix is evolving into a Steelix inside of me!”  
“Well, you know, he only evolves by trading--trading for your beauty, that is!”  
“Goodness, is he using String Shot? I didn’t know he could learn that!”

As I lie in bed, watching cheesy Kantonese porn, there’s a knock on my door.

“Adam? Could you come here for a second?”  
I sigh. “Yeah, sure.”

I pause the video and put my sweatpants back on, taking care to slip my erection underneath the waistband. I walk to the door and open it, taking care to not let my mom notice the lotion and tissues next to my laptop.

“I’ve got to go run some errands, and I won’t be back until this evening.”  
“Oh, okay. I’m going to miss you.”  
“I’ll miss you too, but there are things that need to get done.”  
“I know. I love you, mom.”  
“I love you too, honey. See you later.”  
“Bye.”

As she walks out, I lock the door behind her. I’m super excited now, since I hardly ever get the entire house to myself. I’m not really by myself, because I'm a Pokémon trainer, but it’s nice to have some time without my mom around. I only have one Pokémon, a Delphox named Elizabeth, but she's the only one I need. Everything about her is perfect, inside and out: she's kind and loving, and her body is amazing. She has breasts unlike... oh, right. I guess I should explain myself. 

I'm a poképhile, and not at all ashamed of it. While sex between humans and Pokémon is completely legal, it's frowned upon by most people. I have a feeling that my mom knows about me and Elli, but she hasn’t said anything about it. 

I walk over to the couch, where Elli is relaxing. I don’t keep her in a Poké Ball, and I never will. It just doesn’t feel right, and I feel like she’s happier this way. Very few things please me more than knowing that she’s happy. Although I’m trying to enjoy the warm feelings I get from seeing her so content, I can’t help but notice that the fur on her chest is much more parted than usual, her nipples nearly showing. I do my best not focus on it, since I know that she gets uncomfortable when I look at her too much. Still, I have to struggle to hide the tent forming in my extra-baggy sweatpants. 

Despite my efforts, Elli notices my... predicament, and leans over. There's no doubt that she's looking at my crotch, but I pretend not to notice. I begin to sweat. I mean, I've had sex with her before, but I really wasn't expecting that it would happen right now. 

Without any warning whatsoever, she pulls my pants down, causing my dick to bounce back and forth. She stares at it for a moment, giving me time to try to figure out what’s wrong. Before I can think of anything, she uses her psychic powers to speak with me. 

"No underwear?"  
I laugh. "Not a chance."  
“You really are lazy.”

I begin to laugh again, but I’m interrupted by the warm, wet feeling of Elli’s mouth. She’s already bobbing her head up and down.

“O-oh, shit!”  
Elli pauses, though she doesn’t pull off. Instead, she uses her powers to ask me, “Do you want me to stop?”  
“No, that’s not it! That was just really sudden. You caught me off of my guard.”  
“Alright, then.” She starts again, going deeper than before. My dick touches the back of her throat, though she isn’t fazed by it at all. You have to give Elli credit: she’s fucking hardcore when it comes to deepthroating. She can take my seven-inch shaft all the way down her throat with total ease, which she prepares to do.

She starts sliding my dick in and out of her throat, faster than before. Like I said, she's a fucking champion. The warmth, the wetness, and the motion are overwhelming, and I'm about to orgasm when Elli pulls off and sits up. I look up at her while she parts the fur on her chest the rest of the way. 

Her breasts are huge, E-cups if I had to guess, and although she doesn’t like showing them off, she loves using them. She smothers my dick between them, and starts sliding them up and down my shaft. Unable to hold out any longer, I shoot my load. My head falls backwards in pleasure, but I quickly remember the position that she was in. I look up at her nervously. As I had feared, my cum is all over her face. She doesn't seem angry, but she doesn't seem thrilled, either.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Elli... I should have warned you.”  
“It’s fine.” She wipes her face off onto her arm. “I know you’re not finished, though.”

She stands up and lifts the fur that drapes the lower half of her body, revealing her lower set of lips to me. Her pussy is as perfect as the rest of her body, and she's wet. Without a word, she positions herself over my face, and I slowly drag my tongue over her slit, starting at the bottom and working my way up to her clitoris. She moans, and I swirl my tongue around her button a bit. She moans more strongly, assuring me that I did it well. 

After I lick her a bit more, she gets up and positions herself above my shaft. She lowers her hips a bit more, and I can feel her entrance. I thrust upward while she pushes downward, causing my entire shaft to go inside her tight, wet pussy at once, causing her to respond with a loud cry of pleasure. I pull back, then forcefully ram my cock into her. Her violent moans encourage me to go even harder. 

"Fuck, you're so tight! It's amazing!"  
"P-phox!"  
"You've stopped using your telepathy... Does it really feel that good to you, too?"  
"D-Del! Delphox!"

Fueled by Elli's moans and the sensation of her pussy, I position myself so that I can suck on her nipples. She becomes even louder than before, her orgasm clearly imminent. I pound her pussy with tons of speed and force, and only a few seconds later, she reaches her climax. Her contractions push me over the edge, and I orgasm inside of her. She screams in pleasure as her womb is filled by my semen. After we've both finished, I pull out, letting my cum leak from her. We're both panting heavily. Once I regain control of my body and mind, I speak to her.

"That was one of the best experiences I've had in my life, Elli."

She says nothing. Instead, she curls up against me, and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little story of mine. I plan to write more of these, which I'll publish as "SgtDumpling's Pokéfics," so if you liked this, just stay tuned. Thanks for reading!


End file.
